


Jealous

by leafyxthiefy



Series: A Drabble or Two [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Questions, but I dunno, i guess modern, its not cannonverse, really short starter, she is a male to female transgender, trans izo, unspecified AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafyxthiefy/pseuds/leafyxthiefy
Summary: Prompt: "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so every now and then I write a little drabble, and I thought it was about time I find a place to share them on, so enjoy!~

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" Izo asked with a brow arched in question.

"Pffft. Me, jealous? Never, what on earth would ever give you that idea?" Thatch sputtered doing his best to look mildly offended.

"Maybe because you just crushed that muffin to death at the mention of Lucci's name?" Izo supplied looking pointedly at Thatch's hands.

"I- it was like this when I got it!" the chef said quickly.

"Uh-huh." Izo hummed.

"Because the dude is a creep Izzy! He has a bird on his shoulder, do you realize just how unsanitary that is? Birds carry all sorts of diseases and he talks to it!" Thatch said flailing his arms while he gestured his words for further emphasis.

"Thatch, that's hardly any grounds to label someone as a creep, and have you forgotten that you speak to the food you prepare? Isn't that more creepy than talking to a breathing animal?" Izo replied with a roll of her eyes.

"No, Iz! That's different!"

"How in the world is that different?" Izo asked, exasperation lacing her tone.

"Because he's a creep! And as someone who loves you very much, I need to tell you-"

"What did you say?" Izo cut into his mid-rant and Thatch frowned.

"He's a creep."

"No, the other thing."

"I need to tell you?" Thatch asked confused.

"No you dolt, in between those two statements."

"I love you?" Thatch tried.

And Izo grinned. "That's all I needed to know. But you have it all wrong, Rob Lucci is my stylist not a potential love interest. I already have someone else in mind." her smile widened as she turned to leave.

Thatch was confused for another second before trailing after her. "Wait, Izzy, who is it!?"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I need to tell you guys anymore, but yeah I headcannon Izo as a female trans. Fite me.
> 
> I'd also like to ask you guys to tell me what you think, but it's not like many listen, so hope you enjoyed at the very least. Till next time.


End file.
